


Mr. Gus

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Identity Reveal, Kid Fic, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Reunions, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: She was named Leonora. It came from Nora, for her grandmother, who died long before she was born. It came from Leonard, her first father, who died before she could remember him.Names were important, she thought. That was why it bothered her when she got her new friend’s name wrong. But she couldn’t understand what he’d said when he introduced himself, and he didn’t mind being called Mr. Gus.Her Daddy and her Papa didn’t trust him. But that was just because they hadn’t met him yet.





	Mr. Gus

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt at a bit of a different style than other recent works from me. It’s somewhat ambiguous and told entirely from a child’s pov. I’ll explain more at the end, but I appreciate anyone giving it a try!

She was named _Leonora_. It was a special name. It meant a lot, she was told. It came from _Nora_ , for her grandmother, who died long before she was born. It came from _Leonard_ , her first father, who died before she could remember him. She treasured the entirely of her name, because of this.

But she liked to be called _Ra_ , the most. Her baby brother called her _RaRa_ , which was too much, so she just shortened it by half. Her dads said he wasn’t really saying her name; that he was too young; that is was just baby babblings. But Ra knew better.

Then, she learned of the Egyptian god of the sun, who went by the same name. She liked it even more then.

Ra’s last name was Rory. It used to be Allen. It might have been Snart, but it never was. There was a story behind each of those names, and she knew them all.

Names were important, she thought. All the ways they could be shortened and mean different things. That was why it bothered her when she got her new friend’s name wrong.

She was at her first big kid party when she met him. She was six and her friend Trixie was turning seven. So the kids were all there on their own, with no parents. Well, Trixie’s parents were there, of course. But no one else’s. Usually _all_ the parents were there. But this was a big kid party, which meant the kids were finally old enough to be there on their own. That was what Trixie’s parents said. Ra’s Daddy and Papa didn’t like the idea at first. But she begged and begged and in the end they let her go.

It was hot. It was the middle of summer. They were all playing outside. An ice cream truck came by, and all the kids ran up to it. Trixie’s parents yelled and told them to wait for them, but it was so _hot_! And the ice cream truck was _right there_! There was pizza and cake at the party, but no ice cream. And it was so hot, and Ra loved ice cream!

Ra ran the fastest of all her friends. Not fast like her Daddy. Her Daddy was faster than _every_ one! But still fast. She would get ice cream first! The truck was so close! She just had to duck around some parked cars and across the street and…

Suddenly she wasn’t hot anymore, she noticed that first. Then she noticed a man had his arms around her, was lifting her off the ground and carrying her away. She was scared. She wasn’t supposed to go anywhere with strangers! Then she saw the car. The car speeding up the street. The car that would have hit her if this man hadn’t grabbed her at the last moment.

She felt guilty and embarrassed. She wasn’t supposed to cross the road without looking both ways first. She wasn’t supposed to cross the road without an adult. But she’d been so hot and the ice cream truck was _right_ there!

But she wasn’t hot anymore. She was pleasantly cool now. The stranger put her down on the sidewalk, a little ways away from Trixie’s house.

“Thank you! I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, but you saved my life so I think it’s ok. I’m Ra. Who are you?”

The stranger tilted his head in her direction. He was wearing dark glasses, a hood, and a scarf. It was way too hot out for all that, but it didn’t seem to bother him. His scarf was pulled up all the way to the bottom of the glasses, covering his nose and mouth entirely. She couldn’t see his face at all.

“I am…Frigus.”

His voice sounded weird, and not just because of the scarf covering his mouth. He didn’t sound quite…human. But metahumans weren’t all bad. Daddy was one. She might be one. They weren’t sure yet.

She didn’t understand what he’d said his name was. But it sounded like…

“Fred Gus?”

“Sure, kid. We can go with that.”

He sounded more normal this time. Maybe it _had_ been the scarf. He’d pulled it down a little, so she could just barely see his lips. They were a little blue. But they were smiling a little, too. She liked that smile, she decided, even if it wasn’t a big smile. She wished she’d understood what he really said his name was. But he was walking away, and she knew she should go back to the party.

“Ok. Thank you, Mr. Gus!”

She waved to him, and he waved back, a little. She turned to see if anyone was looking for her yet, then turned back, and Mr. Gus was already gone.

She realized a few seconds later that it felt hot out, again.

\----------------------------------

No one had seen what’d happened, Ra found out later. But when she was home, she told Daddy and Papa anyway. They’d always taught her how important always telling the truth was. They told her how much hurt had happened because they both held back the truth before.

That was why she knew she’d had three fathers. Her first Father, Leonard Snart, who had died when she was only a few months old. Her Daddy, Barry Allen, who had given birth to her, like some special men could; even though it was usually only women that could have babies. And her Papa, Mick Rory, who had been best friends with her Father. Papa fell in love with Daddy after Father died, when Papa came home from their travels to help look after her. They got married awhile after that. Ra was a flower girl at the wedding.

It made Ra feel special that she had three fathers, even if one was dead. Michael, her baby brother, only had the two; their Papa and Daddy. Michael wasn’t even one year old yet and didn’t know anything yet. But Ra loved him anyway.

Ra loved Daddy and Papa, and they loved her, and Michael, and each other. Ra loved her Father too, she guessed, even though she couldn’t remember him. She knew both Daddy and Papa loved him, even though he was dead. She knew they wished they’d told him that, before he died. So she knew how important telling the truth was.

So she didn’t try and hide what’d happen with the ice cream truck, and the car, and Mr. Gus; no matter how embarrassed and guilty she felt. They listened, and forgave her, and reminded her of the safety rules, and hugged her a lot.

They asked what Mr. Gus looked like, and she told them she didn’t know. She forgot to explain about how she couldn’t see his face because of what he was wearing, and that was why.

She also forgot to tell them how it felt so much cooler around Mr. Gus, no matter how hot out it’d been.

She just _forgot_. It wasn’t the same as not telling the truth.

\----------------------------------  

She saw Mr. Gus around here and there, after that. Sometimes he talked to her, but never for long. Never about much. He asked her things like her favorite colors, what foods she liked, what she was learning in school; little things like that.

She told Daddy and Papa about it, at first. But it didn’t make things better the way it should. Not after that first time. Every time after she told them she met Mr. Gus again they just got more worried. They said he was a stranger. They said she shouldn’t talk to him. They said to run and get an adult if she saw Mr. Gus again. She didn’t want to do that. She didn’t want to make him go away. He was _nice_!

They didn’t understand. If they met him, they’d understand. But he never showed up when they were around.

She tried talking to him about her dads, to try and convince him to meet them. He’d like them, she told him. They were awesome! Daddy was so fast, and kind, and brave! Papa was good with fire, and food, and was so strong! But Mr. Gus got sad then. Really, _really_ sad. She could tell, even though she could barely see his face. So she didn’t try again.

She still hadn’t gotten a good look at his face. But he always wore the same hooded jacket, dark glasses, and scarf. The jacket was all different colors of blue patches together, dark almost black ones, sky blue ones, ones so light they were almost white. The glasses were dark like sun glasses, but thicker, just black with no other colors. The scarf was deep dark red.

Usually he wore the scarf over his mouth, but sometimes he took it off to talk to her. He always had a little smile. Never a big one. But it was a _good_ one.

He never took his glasses off. She wanted to see his eyes, but she didn’t ask. Some people had good reasons to hide their eyes. It didn’t mean they were _bad_. Daddy wore a mask a lot for his second job.

Ra didn’t want Mr. Gus to stop visiting her. So she stopped telling her dads about him. She knew she was breaking a safety rule by doing that. But she knew Mr. Gus was safe! He would never hurt her! She just _knew_ it! She couldn’t explain why, she just knew. So she stopped talking about him. And he kept visiting her.

\--------------------------

It was fall and it was her birthday. She was seven! She got lots of presents and had a great time. Mr. Gus didn’t come to the party, but he gave her a gift later. It was a stone, a really pretty one. It sparkled and was all kinds of colors; blues, and pinks, and whites.

“It’s called an opal.” Mr. Gus said. “I would have put it on a necklace for you, but…”

Ra understood. If it was on a necklace and she wore it, people would ask where she got it. She’d stopped talking about Mr. Gus awhile ago. She wasn’t going to start again and make Daddy and Papa worry again.

“I didn’t steal it.” Mr. Gus said, like it was very important.

She would have never thought he did. Mr. Gus was a good guy. He’d never do anything bad like stealing. She knew Papa used to steal, but he’d stopped, so it was ok.

“Ok.” She said. “It’s really, _really_ pretty! I really like it, Mr. Gus! Thank you _so much_! I know exactly where I can put it, safe in my drawer, and I can get it out and look at it. I bet it’ll sparkle really well at night!”

Mr. Gus smiled a little bigger than usual then. Not really big, not yet. But bigger than before. His lips were still a little blue.

\----------------------------------------------

Bad things were happening. Very bad things. Ra didn’t understand them all. No one had time to explain them to her. But there were bad people coming. Bad people coming for Daddy and Papa, and her, and maybe even Michael too.

Daddy had called Aunt Iris, and, Uncle Wally, and Grandpa Joe, and other people, and they were on their way. But they were far away, and it would take a long time to get there, even for Uncle Wally.

Daddy and Papa had to go fight the bad people. They didn’t want to leave her and Michael. But the bad people were right outside. Right outside their _home_! They’d never gotten this close before, not ever! If her dads didn’t go fight them, they might come in! So they had to go fight, and Ra had to be brave and stay with Michael until Uncle Wally got there.

Daddy told her to hide under the bed. Papa put Michael under there too, with her. Michael was asleep, it was late, and he was wrapped in his little blanket. They told her to be quiet, and brave, and that everything would be alright. They said they’d be back soon.

But their faces were afraid, really afraid. More than Ra had ever seen them be afraid before. So she was afraid too. She wanted to cry, and cling to them, and make them not go. But she couldn’t. She was a big girl. Michael was just a little baby. She had to be brave for her brother. There was no one else there to take care of him.

Daddy and Papa went to fight the bad people. She was really, really scared. What if Michael woke up and started crying? She didn’t know how to get him to stop. She could sing, like Daddy did. Michael liked that. But they’d told her to be quiet. What if the bad people found them?

What if Daddy and Papa didn’t come back? She couldn’t…

There was a huge boom, the whole house shook, and Ra screamed. She clamped her mouth closed right after, put her hands over it, but she couldn’t help it. Michael woke up, he started crying. She held Michael tight to herself under the bed. She didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t stop crying. Ra started crying, too.

She smelled smoke. The floor under them got hot. Was the house on fire? Should she try to run? But they were on the second floor. If the fire was on the bottom floor, she…she couldn’t remember! She couldn’t remember what to _do_!! They’d gone over this, in their safety lessons! She knew Daddy and Papa told her what to do! But she couldn’t _remember_! What if Michael _died_ because she…

Ra heard the door to the room open, someone was coming in. She swallowed her crying down in a painful gulp, and put her hand over Michael’s mouth. But it didn’t help. He kept crying loudly.

She saw big black boots coming toward the bed. She held Michael tightly, but he kept crying. She didn’t know what to _do_! She…

The man bent down, looked under the bed, and it was _Mr. Gus_!!! She started crying harder, she was so happy to see him!

“Mr. Gus!!”

She started to hurry toward him in relief, but he jumped back and held up a hand for her to stop.

“You can’t touch me, Ra sweetheart. I’m too cold right now. It’ll hurt you and the baby. Come out from under there, but slowly, and keep your distance, _please_.”

Ra listened. She had touched Mr. Gus before. He had held her hand a few times, skin to skin. He’d felt cool, but not _too_ cold. But she understood about metas. If he said it wasn’t safe right now, then she would listen. Mr. Gus would never hurt them on purpose. He was here to help. They were going to be alright, now that he was here. Ra was sure of it. But it was still scary.

Then Ra saw that the room was on fire. Not all of it. Where they stood was fine. But the walls were burning, and the ceiling. The doorway was full of flames, and she couldn’t see out into the hallway because of all the fire. But they weren’t burning. She didn’t even feel hot. They were in a blue bubble of cold. At least that was what it looked like. Mr. Gus was making it, of course. He was _saving_ them.

“Ra, listen to me, please. I need you to put on as many warm clothes as you can, quickly! Wrap the baby up in as many blankets as you can, too. But make sure he can breathe. I’m going to have to carry you both to get us out of here. But if you touch my skin right now, it _will_ freeze you.”

Ra nodded. She understood. She did as she was told, as quickly as she could. It _was_ cold, despite how much fire there was nearby. She got herself and Michael, who was still crying, wrapped up in as much warm stuff as she could.

She held Michael and Mr. Gus picked them both up. He pressed them to his chest tightly so they wouldn’t fall. It was really cold. She didn’t want to shiver, but she couldn’t help it. Michael started crying more. She hoped it didn’t make Mr. Gus feel bad. She knew he was doing his best.

He was wearing gloves, his big jacket, and his scarf and glasses. She couldn’t see much of his skin at all. Just his forehead. He was sweating, she realized. And he was breathing heavily. This must be hard for him, to keep this cold bubble around them. She worried he might hurt himself. She wished there was more she could do to help.

Then he was rushing through the house, going fast, but not too fast. She knew he wouldn’t drop them. But she closed her eyes and hid her face against him anyway. She didn’t want to see their burning house. She didn’t want to think about all the things being lost in the flames. She didn’t want to think that Daddy and Papa might be burning somewhere, too.

And then they were outside. Mr. Gus ran a bit farther to get away from the fire. Then he fell to his knees. But he didn’t drop them. The cold bubble went away and it started to get quickly warmer. Mr. Gus still felt cool, but not freezing. Michael had stopped crying, probably because he was too tired to keep it up. Mr. Gus was panting, but not loudly. Ra heard shouting nearby.

It was Papa! He was yelling, saying cuss words, and trying to go into their burning house. Some of their neighbors were holding him back. Where was Daddy? She didn’t see him. There were people tied up nearby. They must be the bad people.

“Fitting they die in fire…” One bad man said. “Considering they’re _your_ kids!”

“Not while _I’m_ around.” Mr. Gus answered, his voice a whisper and very cold.

None of them heard him. Papa was still yelling and trying to go into the house. For her and Michael? Did Papa think they were still in there?! He didn’t seem to see them.

Ra squirmed, needing to get to Papa, not thinking to ask to be let go; just thinking she had to get to him. He couldn’t go in the burning house! Mr. Gus let her go.

Ra ran as fast as she could. She wished she was as fast as Daddy, but she wasn’t. She didn’t realize until she was half way there that she’d let go of Michael. But that was ok; Mr. Gus would take care of him. Ra kept running until she got to Papa.

“Papa, Papa, I’m ok, I’m ok! Michael’s ok! Don’t go in the house!”

Ra was in Papa’s arms and it was the best feeling ever! Except…

“Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s ok, princess, he’s ok. He’s on his way. He was fighting on…somewhere else. But he’ll be here real soon. You’re sure you’re ok? Where’s Michael?”

“He’s with Mr. Gus!”

Ra pointed. Mr. Gus was carrying Michael, gentle and safe, and walking slowly toward them. She didn’t know why he was moving _so_ slow. Maybe he was still tired from making the cold bubble for so long. But he seemed afraid. Afraid of _Papa_? Why?!

“Mr. Gus.” Papa’s voice sounded very mean.

Papa raised his heat gun toward Mr. Gus and Ra shrieked. She couldn’t help it.

“No! He _saved_ us!!”

“It’s ok, Ra. You know heat won’t hurt me.” Mr. Gus reassured her, then Papa, “Mick, I am going to give you your son. He is unharmed. Please let me.”

Papa shook a little. His face was doing a weird thing. Ra didn’t understand. Mr. Gus’ face was still all covered in the glasses, scarf, and hood. Papa couldn’t recognize him. But maybe…his _voice_? Did Papa know him?

Mr. Gus walked very slowly the rest of the way to them. He handed Michael to Papa. Both Papa and Mr. Gus were shaking. Ra didn’t understand what was going on.

“You…you…you’re…?” Papa’s voice was shaking, too.

“I…I should go. I should leave. I do not want to…I do not fit…I do not have a place here. You are happy. I am sorry for intruding. It was not my intent.”

Mr. Gus was talking weird again. He did that sometimes. Ra was starting to think it was mostly when he was nervous.

Papa was opening and closing his mouth, but no words were coming out. Mr. Gus was backing up, walking backwards away from them. He seemed like a skittish cat, Ra thought suddenly. Did he really want to leave? Ra didn’t think so. But she didn’t know for sure.

Mr. Gus turned finally and started walking faster away. Papa still hadn’t said anything. Ra didn’t know what to say.

Then there was lightening and Daddy was there!

“Daddy!! You’re ok!”

Whoops, she wasn’t supposed to call him Daddy when he was in his Flash suit. But he didn’t seem to mind. He smiled really big, and hugged her, and hugged Michael, and hugged Papa.

“Barry…that was…Leonora’s Mr. Gus…he saved the kids…he…he sounded like…he…”

Ra didn’t know what Papa meant, but Daddy did. Ra could tell. Mr. Gus wasn’t too far away yet. Ra could still see him. Daddy ran over to Mr. Gus at super speed. Papa followed, still carrying Ra and Michael.

“You…you’re…who _are_ you?” Daddy asked Mr. Gus.

“I am Frigus. I am….I am _complicated_.” Mr. Gus answered. “I…I do not know if it is wise to…you are happy and I am an intrusion. I should…”

“You should show us your face!” Daddy snapped.

Daddy wasn’t trying to be mean. He was just upset, Ra knew. She hoped Mr. Gus knew that, too.

“As you wish.”

Mr. Gus pulled down his hood. He had really short silver hair. He pulled down his scarf, showing his blue lips. He wasn’t smiling. He seemed sad and scared. Ra wanted to hug him.

Mr. Gus took off his glasses. Ra saw his eyes for the first time. Ra gasped. There was no black in his eyes. There wasn’t much white. They shined and were many colors at once. Blues, and pinks, and silvers. They looked like the opal he had given her.

Ra thought his eyes were so pretty, that she didn’t notice what his whole face looked like. Not until Daddy and Papa both spoke at once.

“Len!”

“Lenny!”

“Are you…are you _our_ Leonard?” Daddy asked.

Leonard was….Leonard was her _Father_!!!! Was Mr. Gus her Father?! Ra held her breath to hear his answer.

“I am not…what I once was. But once, I was.”

Ra blinked; she didn’t understand that _at all_!

Daddy and Papa were frowning. They didn’t seem to understand either.

“Do you…know who _we_ are?” Daddy asked.

Mr. Gus smiled then. It was almost the biggest smile she’d ever seen him give.

“Barry…you were… _everything_ to me.

“Mick…you were…everything minus one.

“I longed for it to _not_ be minus one. But…it was not to be.

“Now, the two of you are everything for each other. I am glad. I am _very_ glad.

“This…I…I am…I am different now. You are happy. I do not fit among you. I am an intrusion.”

“You are not an _intrusion_ , Lenny! _Never_!” Papa said. “I don’t really get what you’re saying. But if you’re _our_ Len…if you _were_ our Len, you belong with _us_! _Always_! No matter what you are now!”

Ra nodded in agreement as hard as she could. Mr. Gus looked at her. His eyes were so pretty!

“I am sorry. It is difficult for me to…articulate the usual way. My speech is…off putting. I realize this.

“It’s easier when I talk to my…when I talk to Ra. I feel more…connected to…what I was before. I’ll try to do better. If you let me…if you _want_ me to stay. But I don’t know if I should. You four are a family. I’m not a part of…”

“Ra is your _daughter_ , Len! You’re allowed to say that!” Daddy was almost crying as he talked, “We’d _never_ take that away from you! No matter what happens between the three of us, Leonora will _always_ be your daughter!”

“I…wasn’t sure…wasn’t sure you’d want her to know. She is…very young.”

 “I am not _very_ young!” Ra pouted. “I’m _seven_! Michael is _very_ young! He’s a baby!”

“And an adorable one.” Mr. Gus smiled again. “You’re right, of course, Ra. You did so good tonight. You helped me so much. You always help me, you know that? Just getting to talk to you helps me.”

Ra did not know that. But it made her very happy to hear.

“Well, if you _stay_ you can talk to me _all_ the time! _Please_ stay, Mr. Gus…Father? Can I call you that?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard at that. He looked nervously at Daddy and Papa, like he needed their permission. Which was silly. If he was her Father, then he was her Father. There was nothing else to it.

“I would be honored if you would. I would be honored if I could.”

Ra wasn’t sure what that meant. But she thought it meant _yes_. Yes, maybe to a lot of things.

Daddy was hugging Mr. Gus… _Father_ , then. Mr. Gus was very still for a few seconds, then he hugged back. Papa went toward them and they made a big hug circle, the five of them.

Ra wasn’t sure where they were going to live. The house had burned down. The neighbors were staring. Police were there now, around the bad people that were still tied up. But that didn’t seem important now. Not if Mr. Gus was really Father. Not if he really did stay.

Well, Ra would do everything she could to make sure he did, now that she understood things better. Father might not know this yet…but Ra almost _always_ got what she wanted. Now, she wanted her three dads happily together with her and Michael. Both Daddy and Papa would be happier that way. Father too, once he understood better. Michael would have three dads too then, like she did. She could share Father with him. They would be an amazing family together, if they just got a chance.

Ra wouldn’t give up until that happened! She thought, now that they understood, neither would Daddy and Papa. Father would figure it out soon, too. Ra smiled, and hugged Father harder. He felt almost warm, for the first time then. His smile was really big, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enjoyable, even if it wasn’t all super clear! 
> 
> I meant for the background to loosely follow show canon up to the Oculus. With the obvious big difference that Len had gotten Barry pregnant. They were sort of casually dating or just hooking up. Both were happy about the pregnancy, but worried about the other’s reaction and being fathers, and hadn’t made a real commitment to each other. Though they both did have deep feelings for each other.
> 
> Len and Mick went with the Legends while Barry was pregnant. Len partly agreed to go to give Barry space, and give himself time to think away from him. He did make it back for the birth of their daughter, but then left again. Possibly visited a few times between Legends missions.
> 
> Len and Mick had always had feelings for each other. But neither admitted them and it never went as far as sex. Then Len found Barry. So Mick didn’t get in the way, knowing Len and Barry would be good together.
> 
> The Oculus happened and Len ‘died’.
> 
> Mick left the Legends to look after Len’s daughter with Barry, thinking he owed Len that at least. Slowly, Mick and Barry fell for each other. They got married. Barry got pregnant by Mick, and they had a son. They both realized they both had loved Len, told each other, and wished he could have been with them both together.
> 
> Len got not dead. His time away gave him cold powers, possibly other powers too, and altered his mind a bit. Not drastically so. He remembers everything and understands everything, but he feels distant and detached from it. He has problems interacting with people normally. He sees Mick and Barry being happy with their kids and decided to not show himself. But he can’t entirely stay away and keeps watch over them all, especially his daughter.
> 
> Frigus is Latin for Cold. Len protects and/or saves his daughter several times before the house fire. She wasn’t aware of them all.
> 
> Afterward, I absolutely imagine Len gets convinced to stay permanently. He slowly starts finding interacting normally easier. Spending time with all of them helps, instead of hiding in the shadows. Len, Barry, and Mick become a happy loving triad and raise their kids together.
> 
> Originally, I imagined this in an alpha/omega verse. With Len and Mick being Alphas, and Barry an Omega. Which would account for why Len and Mick had never gotten together and thought they wouldn’t work (even though they could have). And would explain how Barry could get pregnant. But I thought adding those kind of dynamics here would just overly complicate it, and they’re not really needed.
> 
> There is a chance I’ll come back to this story and write it more fully, from their perspectives, at some point. But it’s doubtful it’ll be any time soon because I have so many stories I want to write. So I thought I’d play with the idea in a shorter version to at least share this much. I hope you can enjoy this window into the world via Ra.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Any questions about the story are welcome!
> 
> I’m on tumblr [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
